Loser Massie
by GorgeousPrincess
Summary: What happens when Massie aren't friends with Alicia,Dylan,and Kristen but she wants to be their friend?And when they start fighting at school and get expelled?When Alicia,Dylan,and Kristen leave and Massie follows what will happen?
1. Please Don't Leave Me

"It's settled you are expelled from OCD. Your parents decide where you go."Principal Burns announced at the meeting. "So please go outside to talk with your parents about this."

"Okay,Dilly Pickles where do you want to go?"Merri-Lee asked Dylan."IDK,mom...one sec....hey,Leesh where are you going?" Even though they got expelled again only this time for fighting she was still friends with Leesh and Kris. So she was going to ask them.

" I really don't know lets ask Kris"Alicia replied. Kristen hit jackpot last week so she can do whatever she wants. "Hey,uh,where are you going now?"

"IDK,Leesh can we go to your house search up cool schools in a diff state and call our moms tell them to search it up,and then they approve cause I know they will,go shopping for luggage and new wardrobe come back do our own Friday Night Sleepover and then get packing the next day,go home get ready and meet at the airport."Kristen told them.

"OMG,Kris I'm so glad you are rich again!"Dylan giggled. "Me,too!"Kristen yelled.

"Okay Kris great idea but instead of going home you can sleepover again,get ready together,and go to the airport together."Alicia added."Great idea Leesh."

Massie over heard everything they said and had to hold back her tears she would never see Claire because she's going to ADD and she would try her hardest to figure out what school Alicia,Kristen,and Dylan so she could make up and rule the school. _Again!_

"K girls,let's go...Dean is waiting!"Alicia called Dylan and Kristen "My mom said "yes"to the plan the whole plan!"They all yelled in unison. "Leesh can we workout in your gym and dance in your dance studio?"Asked Dylan "Puh-lease...Of course you can!"Alicia said as she,Dylan,and Kristen got into her limo. Massie was always upset about the fact that Alicia and Dylan were way richer and prettier than her and now Kristen was,too!

"Emagawd!I found the perf school. Allen Beach Day in Florida and don't worry it's the rich part!"Alicia announced.

"Emagawd that is perf!"Kristen agreed. "Mom,call,NOW!"

After they called their moms and they approved the school they were ready to get down to buissness. But they got a guest. So Alicia opened the door. It_ was Massie!!_

"Ew,why are you here and what do you want!" Alicia said once she got to the door.

"Look I-my mom said to see where you are going?"Massie lied.

"Massie you are such a liar Iknow exactly what your plan is and I'm not falling for it."Alica replied as she slammed the door in Massie's face. Massie was crying,sobbing,now she was nothing without the Pretty Committee and Claire wasn't any help. She_ was so sensitive._

"Kuh-Laire what do you want?"Dylan asked.

"To know what school you guys are going to."Claire replied.

"ABD,Allen Beach Day"Kristen said.

"Oh,well where is it?"Claire asked.

"The rich part of Florida,West Palm Beach and why do you want to know?"Alicia added.

"Just wondering well I gotta go."Claire said waiting for a "Bye" but they already hung up.

Massie was listening on the other line. She was going to Florida to make up with the Pretty Committee.

"Time to get to work girls and I think we should make a packing list and buy a burn book for Florida...you now from the movie Mean Girls?"Alicia asked.

"Great idea,Leesh" said Dylan. "Wait so are we a clique?"

"Uhh,sure"Leesh answered Dylan's question. "Our name could be Glamor Girls"

"Perf,and no offense to Dylan but I think Alica would be the best alpha"Kristen said.

"None taken! I want Leesh to be the alpha"Dylan added.

"Okay I'll be alpha but to make it even no one is beta because you both are."Alicia said. "Okay,Kris search up the style in West Palm and Dyl call your stylist and spray tanner."

_5 minutes later..._

"Okay the style is Pure Preppy and at the beach it's Flirty Prep"Kristen said "And hair is long waves for beach,curly at the mall,straight,shoulder length bob,layered flips,pigtails,ponytails,and slightly curly for school. Make up is sweet,natural,and very little. Always have volume in hair. I'll print out a wikihow."She added.

"Great,Dylan?" Alica asked Dylan. "We have an appointment for 5:45 AM so get ready at 5:00 AM PS my makeup artist is coming,too."Dylan said "I got a great idea we should all get matching mini puppies and they can be really small."

"I heart the idea,we can go to Pet Land. We can talk a bout that after Kris gets our wiki and we make our list."Alicia said as Kristen passed her a paper that read:

**HOW TO BE IN STYLE AT WEST PALM**

**:Be bubbly,talkative,and outgoing. Be snobby and a gossip if you want but you cannot be shy!**

** SOCIAL:Have parties for no reason but have parties that are classy and not crazy and out of control.**

**:Get them from upper class,traditional stores like Ralph Lauren,Brooks Brothers,Vineyard Vines,J. Crew,Martha LeWren,Lactose,Ann Taylor,Lilly Pullitzer,Nantucket Brand,Victome Arther and other good proper designers. Clothes must be preppy and neat. In materials that will stay for a long time like cotton (NO POLYESTER).Get colors like green,pink,sky blue,nautical red,navy blue,khaki,and white. With patterns such as plaid,stripes,polka-dots,argyle,checks,** **gingham,and NOT LOOK EMO,SKATER,GOTH,FLASHY,TRASHY, SLUTTY,OR SCENE!**

** STAY CLEAN:Shower daily,brush teeth twice,wash face twice,floss twice,moisturize face and body twice and wash hair every once in a week and shave.**

**:Keep it light,use bronzer or foundation,mascara,eyebrow wax,line lips with a lip liner then smudge it and top it off with a clear coat of gloss. Maintain your nails. Keep them short,square,clean,good cuticles,and have them clear or French Manicure and/or Pedicure.**

** NICE:Drop your favorite essential oils on you and spray water on you as well and you wont smell overpowering. Then spritz a soft perfume on.**

**:Keep it clean. Have no split ends and traditional hairstyles like bobs,long,curls,straight,shoulder length bobs,or layered flips,pigtails,and ponytails. Keep hair soft,silky,shiny,smooth,and non-flaky. Side bangs are okay.**

** SMART:Be an honor roll student but don't kiss up to the the teachers and don't be a bookworm.**

** a social life,popularity,friends,and a great tan.**

**UN-PREPPY THINGS**

**Lot's of makeup,gothic clothes,looking goth,trashy,slutty,skimpy,flashy,emo,skater,and anything UN-preppish.**

**THINGS TO GET**

***Tote Bags**

***Ballet Flats**

***Skirts and Dresses **

***Flip Flops**

***Blazers**

***Polos and Oxfords**

***Summer Dresses**

***Jacquards**

***Bermudas**

***Rugby Shirts**

***Cute Jewelery**

***Cable Knit**

*Just look and be preppy*

"Wow,thanks Kris"Alicia said. "Well I'll be Boho Preppy Soft Chic Dylan you can Bright Stylish Preppy Chic and Kristen you can be Light Sweet Sporty Preppy Chic and our plane outfits can be matching sweats in different colors with matching ballet flats. Okay I'll make the list."

**West Palm Beach Packing List**

**Alicia's Boho Preppy Soft Chic:**

**OUTERWEAR**

**Hoodies**

**Cable Knit Argyle Sweaters**

**Blazers**

**Boho print scarves**

**DRESSES**

**Floral Dresses**

**Summer Dresses**

**White Trench Like Dresses **

**T-Shirt Dresses**

**Tube Dresses**

**Strapless Dresses**

**TOPS**

**Tube Tops **

**Oxfords **

**Polos**

**Rugby Shirts**

**Tank Tops**

**BOTTOMS**

**Skirts (not bellow the knee)**

**Bermudas**

**Leggings**

**SHOES**

**Cute Sneakers (For gym)**

**Ballet Flats**

**Espadrilles**

**Stilettos**

**Sandals**

**TECHNOLOGY**

**iPod Touch**

**Sidekicks**

**iPhone**

**Headphones**

**Laptops**

**OTHERS**

**Tote Bags**

**Clutches**

**Small Bags**

**JEWLERY**

**Necklaces**

**Earings**

**Rings**

**Bracelets**

**Dylan's Bright Stylish Preppy Chic:**

**OUTERWEAR**

**Hoodies**

**Blazers**

**DRESSES**

**Printed Dresses**

**Strapless Dresses**

**Tube Dresses**

**TOPS**


	2. Author's Note

Hey,I made this author note to tell you I will have a new story and I forgot to add "Skinny Jeans" to the Alicia's Packing List and to Writingislove1993 Massie can be rich but she's gonna be slightly lower than the other girls except to everyone who is reading my story and I will update soon.

:) Love GorgeousPrincess.


	3. Packing List:Done

**TOPS**

**Tube Tops**

**V-necks**

**Polos**

**Oxfords**

**BOTTOMS**

**Skinny Jeans**

**Legging Pants **

**Leggings**

**Skirts (nothing below the knee)**

**SHOES**

**Cute Sneakers (For gym)**

**Ballet Flats**

**Espadrilles**

**Stilettos**

**Sandals**

**TECHNOLOGY**

**iPod Touch**

**Sidekicks**

**iPhone**

**Headphones**

**Laptops**

**OTHERS**

**Tote Bags**

**Clutches**

**Small Bags**

**JEWLERY**

**Necklaces**

**Earings**

**Rings**

**Bracelets**

**Kristens Light Sweet Sporty Preppy Chic:**

**OUTERWEAR**

**Hoodies**

**Blazers**

**Scarves**

**DRESSES**

**Summer Dresses**

**Jersey Dresses**

**Tube Dresses**

**Strapless Dresses**

**TOPS**

**Tube Tops **

**Oxfords **

**Tank Tops**

**BOTTOMS**

**Skirts (not bellow the knee)**

**Bermudas**

**Leggings**

**SHOES**

**Cute Sneakers (For gym)**

**Ballet Flats**

**Flip Flops**

**Sandals**

**TECHNOLOGY**

**iPod Touch**

**Sidekicks**

**iPhone**

**Headphones**

**Laptops**

**OTHERS**

**Tote Bags**

**Clutches**

**Small Bags**

**JEWLERY**

**Necklaces**

**Earings**

**Rings**

**Bracelets **

"Wow, that was a lot of work!"Alicia said. "We should also buy short shorts and bathing suits for exercising and swimming."

"Good idea,so lets's go shop and get puppies"Dylan offered.

"Sure but puppies first"Alica added.


	4. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

OMG! I'm soooo sorry for not updating, my computer broke and my mom didn't want me to download openoffice onto her or my sister's so I had to wait forever to get a computer because my mom thought I was "irresponsible". But I'm back! YAY!!! Anyways I'm gonna be writing a new fanfic about 5 girls...it's technically the clique just they're really rich and famous models. It's all about them, them being chased my paparazzi, parties, backstage at fashion week (even if they are only like 13 lol), and their frendships. It's gonna be lots of drama, but this is a really long a/n so I'm gonna stop soon. OMG by the way I just moved to California! It's so cool! I already saw the Hollywood Sign, Rodeo Dr, Bel Air, Groman's Theather, Walk of Fame, The Grove, and I ate Pinkberry! I got pomagranete with cheesecake bites and blueberries! Okay that's enough. Look out for my new story!

Love,

GorgeousPrincess

P.S. I need help trying to find a name for my new story so give me ideas in my reviews!


	5. Ready? Not Quite

"What am I going to do, Bean? They hate me and I wanna be friends again." she asked Bean. "But why should I even want to be their friends?' They embarrassed me in front of BOCD including the boys! They called me selfish and repulsive! Yes, I said even meaner things but everybody went on their side and that's what really hurt. You know what Bean I'm gonna go to ABD and I'm not apoligizing because when I go there and everyone falls in love with me they'll be the ones apoligizing."she said then marched over to her computer. It was time to do some research.

"Emagawd! They are ah-dorable!" Alicia shrieked. She was refering to the 3 small black dogs in front of her. Kristen and Dylan ran over "Agreed! They are so cuh-ute!" they screamed.

"Those 3 are sisters." said the employee helping them. "They're Pomerainians."

"We have to get them!" yelled Kristen

"Agreed!" yelled Alicia and Dylan. Then all 3 of them turned to look at the employee who waas snickering. "Excuh-use me! What's so funny?"

"It's just these dogs are $900 each, how are 3 little 15 year olds gonna aford $2,700?" she asked them.

"We're rich." Alicia said handing the middle-aged lady her black American Express card that she finally got her name on. "Credit please."

The employee took the card, came back, and then unlocked the gate setting the 3 puppies free. One puppy ran to one girl and they all new that was their pup forever.

Alicia picked up the black puppy and said "What's your name gonna be?" then went into a deep ponder for a while until it finally came to her.

"Shadow. Shadow? I like it." she told the puppy. Then she saw a pink and gold stroller and ran over to it, puppy in hand.

"Emagawd these are so ah-dorable! Kris! Dyl! Come here!"she yelled as her friends raced over.

"Emagawd they're so cuh-ute!"they shrieked.

"Oooo, they have green and blue our favorite colors, Dyl. Let's get them!"Kristen said.

"Ob-vioulsy!" Leesh replied.

While the Glamour Girls shopped for their puppies, Massie started preparing herself for West Palm Beach...

The One & Only Massie Block's Packing List

**OUTERWEAR**

**Blazers**

**Hoodies**

**Cardigans**

**Cashmere Sweaters**

**DRESSES**

**T-shirt Dresses**

**Bubble Dresses**

**Black Strapless Dresses**

**TOPS**

**Polos**

**V-necks**

**Tunics**

**Spagetti Strap Shirts**

**BOTTOMS**

**Skirts (not bellow the knee)  
Bermudas **

**Leggings**

**Riding Pants**

**SHOES**

**Cute Sneakers (For gym)**

**Ballet Flats**

**Wedges **

**Sandals**

**TECHNOLOGY**

**iPod Touch**

**Sidekicks**

**iPhone**

**Headphones**

**Laptops**

**OTHERS**

**Tote Bags**

**Clutches**

**Small Bags**

**JEWLERY**

**Necklaces**

**Earings**

**Rings**

**Bracelets (no charm bracelets I need to let go of those times and memories)**

" Now that that's done let's go to Jakkob and Sydney time for a change" she told Bean.

Massie left the salon with super long, shiny, black hair and greenish-blue eye contacts. She got an eyebrow wax, and all the makeup Sydney used on her with a paper saying how to apply it. And Jakkob gave her a paper with his brothers number and salon so she could get her hair done in West Palm Beach. She also got Bean a new Bed Head styling cream. And she could bring Bean with her,too! She was ready.

**A/N: The school they are going to is a boarding school. They stay in dorms or aparments like college.**


End file.
